


Una Familia Diferente

by LenaLuthorZorEl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Lena adopta al hijo de Lex, Lena es tia, Lena sabe que Kara es supergirl, Medio AU familiar, todos sabemos que Lena va a ser una estupenda madre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorZorEl/pseuds/LenaLuthorZorEl
Summary: Dos años después de los atentados de Lex Lena recibe una llamada de teléfono desde Irlanda diciéndole que la madre del hijo de Lex a muerto. Lena no tenia ni idea de la existencia de este pequeño pero lo deja todo para marcharse en su busca afrontando así una nueva etapa de su vida esperando que la otra persona mas imprescindible en su vida, su mejor amiga Kara, acepte este cambio





	1. Chapter 1

(07:55)

Lena sale del ascensor hacia su despacho como todos los días, Jess la espera su escritorio con el café de Lena como cada mañana

''Buenos días Jess'' Salida Lena cordialmente cogiendo su café de paso ''buenos días señorita Luthor'' responde Jess con una sonrisa. Empujando la puerta lena le da las gracias a Jess y se dirijo a su propio escritorio.

Ya sentada, como cada mañana desde que se mudo a National City, se da la vuelta en la silla y observa el ventanal esperando ver a Supergirl, Kara mejor dicho, a Lena aun le sorprendía que Kara pensara que unas gafas y una coleta podrían ocultarla, cualquiera que hubiera visto a las dos chicas se hubiera dado cuenta de los puntitos marrones en los ojos o de la pequeña cicatriz que justo las dos tenían en el mismo lado de la ceja dercha o como tartamudeaban las dos cuando se ponían un poco nerviosa, o la forma en la que las dos le sonreían a Lena. La verdad es que no le importaba que su mejor amiga no le hubiera dicho quien era en realidad, sabia que era algo que con el tiempo se lo diría, sabia que era algo que Kara tenia que decidir contárselo así que cuando lo descubrió decidió guardarselo para si; pero eso no quería decir que cada dos por tres no bromeara con ello, le encantaba ver como Kara se ponía roja y empezaba a tartamudear y cambiaba de tema. Lena suspiro, sabia muy bien como se sentía por Kara, lo que no sabia era lo que Kara sentía por ella. A veces la confundía, Kara llamaba citas a sus almuerzos, siempre la abrazaba un poco más y las noches de película, que eran casi todos sábados desde que Lena le confeso que nunca había visto el Rey León, desde entonces quedaban todos lo sábados en casa de Kara y la gran mayoría de ellos Lena se quedaba a dormir. Después de la primera noche de dormir con Kara, Lena descubrió que Kara era una estufa humana y que nunca había dormido también como esa noche en la que se quedo dormida enredada en los brazos de Kara: Lena sabia que era una tontería auto negarse que cada sábado buscaba una excusa diferente para poder quedarse a dormir pero de lo que no se daba cuenta era que Kara también buscaba cualquier excusa para que Lena se quedara. Lena estaba encantada pero también le dolía un poco, en el fondo sabia que Kara solo la veía como una amiga, como una muy buena amiga y Lena se conformaba con eso, prefería tener a Kara en su vida como su mejor amiga a confesarle sus sentimientos y que Kara acabara huyendo, así que Lena estaba bastante contenta con como estaban las cosas

(8:10)

Con un sorbo a su café enciende su ordenador esperando ver los mismos correos de siempre pero uno en particular le llamo la atención ''Urgente. Despacho de abogados Sant Jordan'' antes de que pudiera abrir el correo Jess entra sin llamar, algo muy raro en ella y que solo pasaba en casos urgentes.

''Lo siento mucho señorita Luthor''se apresuro a decir''pero tiene una llamada del despacho de abogados San Jordan por la linea 1, dicen que es bastante urgente'' Lena noto que la cara de Jess reflejaba un poco de preocupación

''Muchas gracias Jess'' la voz de lena era un poco dubitativa. Lena se apresura a coger el teléfono aun mirando a Jess''Lena Luthor al habla'' con eso Jess sale del despacho sin antes darle una sonrisa a Lena.

''Señorita Luthor, le habla la abogada Charlote Dalton, del despacho Sant Jordan de Irlanda'' Lena queda helada por unos segundos ¿Irlanda? Porque la iban a llamar desde irlanda?¿porque desde un despacho de abogados? La cabeza de Lena iba a mil por hora con todas las preguntas que le saltaban¿Porque Irlanda? Su madre era de allí, Lena nació allí. ¿porque la llamaban de Irlanda? Esa era la pregunta que mas daba vueltas por su cabeza.

Al ver que Lena no respondía la abogada continuo ''Señorita Luthor, le llamo por un asunto urgente acerca del fallecimiento y testamento de la señorita Margont Gray'' Lena estaba segura de que nunca había escuchado dicho nombre

''Lo siento mucho Señora Dalton pero me temo que se trata de un error, nunca escuche dicho nombre, me temo que no se de quien habla'' la linea quedo en silencio un segundo

''Usted es Lena Luthor, hermana de Alexander Luthor, verdad?'' Lena quedo un poco sorprendida por dicha pregunta

''Si, señora, pero no se de quien me habla'' Lena seguía muy confundida, esto le parecía surrealista¿Margon Gray? ¿y porque le nombraban a Lex? Por un momento Lena temió que fuera una de las victimas de Lex pero era imposible. Lena llevaba dos años en prisión.

''Puedo llamarla Lena?'' Lena murmuro un por supuesto'' Muy bien Lena, su hermano nunca le comento nada acerca de Margont?''

''No, me temo que nunca le escuche hablar sobre ella'' ''Lena, lo mejor seria que nos viéramos en persona, no creo que sea un asunto que debamos ni podamos tratar por teléfono.

''Lo siento Charlote, pero si me va a hacer dejar todo e ir a Irlanda por una mujer que ni siquiera conozco me va a tener que dar explicar un poco más'' Lena escucho un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono

''Esta bien, la señorita Gray lamentablemente falleció hace dos días por enfermedad, ha dejado a un hijo, Lionel Alexander Luthor. El padre del niño es su hermano''

A Lema se le congelo el corazón, un sobrino, Lex tenia un hijo; la cabeza de Lena volvió a ir a mil por hora pero ''Cantos años tiene'' fue la única pregunta que escapo de sus labios

''tres años, lena''

tres años... eso quería decir que cuando ocurrió lo de Lex el niño tendría unos pocos meses.

Tenia casi la misma edad que cuando ella perdió a su madre. ''Me puede recibir mañana?'' Lena estaba decidida a conseguir la custodia del pequeño, no iba a dejar que deambulara por casas de acogida como ella. No iba a dejar que acabara en un mal hogar, no iba a dejar que se aprovecharan de el por ser hijo de quien era; estaba decidida a darle un buen hogar al pequeño

''Por supuesto, mañana entonces, un placer haber hablado con usted señorita Luthor.

En cuanto colgó cerro el portátil y salio del despacho ''Jess, por fav..'' ''Ya he llamado, el piloto la estará esperando en la pista en media hora, su abogada también estará allí, ya lo he concretado todo''

''Muchísimas gracias Jess, no se que haría sin ti''le dio un abrazo a Jess a la cual le tomo por sorpresa pero con gusto se lo devolvió.

Ya en el ascensor recordó la cita para comer con Kara( no cita romántica sino cita de amigas) se recordó Lena.

(8:45)

-Kara, lo siento mucho, tengo que salir del país, no estoy segura de cuando volveré. Te debo un almuerzo

La respuesta no tardo en llegar

-Estas bien? Todo va bien?

-Si, no te preocupes. En cuanto vuelva te hablo.

Y con eso Lena apago el teléfono y se monto en el coche de camino al aeropuerto.


	2. Chapter 2

(8:45)

''Kara, me estas escuchando?'' Le pregunto Alex. Kara se encontraba en el DEO ''si, lo siento, era Lena'' Kara le dio una sonrisa a Alex, sonaba preocupada ¿porque Lena debía de abandonar el país?

''Esta bien?'' Alex la miro con una sonrisa, sabia como su hermana se sentía por Lena y le encantaba picarla con ello

''Si, me acaba de escribir diciendo que tenia que cancelar el almuerzo de hoy porque debía de salir del país'' A Kara todo esto le parecía un poco extraño, Lena salia de viajes de negocias a menudo pero nunca de un momento a otro y las veces que salia del país hablaban por mensaje pero esta vez era diferente, los mensajes no le llegaban y cuando intentaba llamarla saltaba el contestador automático.

''Kara ¿quieres dejar de llamarla? Cuando encienda el móvil tendrá mil llamadas perdidas tuyas'' A Alex le hacia un poco de gracia como estaba su hermana, aunque en el fondo a ella también le preocupaba que Lena saliera de un momento a otro pero quería tranquilizar a Kara ''Seguro que se olvido de comentártelo, no te preocupes, en pocos días la volverás a ver''

''No se Alex, nunca se ha olvida de este tipo de cosas. ¿Debería de llamar a Jess? A lo mejor ella sabe algo.

''Kara, solo espera a que te hable, seguro que este donde este puede sacar cinco minutos de su apretada agenda para hablarte.''

''Supergirl, atraco a un pequeño banco, te puedes encargar?'' Winn intervino.

''Si claro, ahora mismo voy'' Y con eso Kara salio volando. Alex la vio partir y en cuanto Kara salio de su vista se dirigió a Winn

''Puedes ver si Lena tenia alguna reunión fuera del país?''

''Si, claro que puedo''contesto Winn enseguida''Aun no te fías de Lena? Creí que ya habíamos pasado esa fase todos'' rio Winn poniéndose manos a la obra.

''No, no es que no me fie de ella, pero no te parece raro?'' Y de verdad no era que Alex no se fiara de Lena, Lena había demostrado que se podía contar con ella ayudando a Kara y a supergirl en múltiples ocasiones. ''A lo mejor cadmus contacto con ella''

''No, de seguro le hubiera dado alguna pista a Kara.'' murmuro Winn distraído con los ojos pegados a ordenador''El avión de Lena tiene previsto despegar en media hora hacia...Irlanda.''

DUBLIN- IRLANDA

Después de un poco mas de 10 horas y 15 minutos en coche Lena estaba frente a la puerta de su hotel, mañana a primera hora tenia que estar en Sant Jordan. Lena se paso las 10 horas de vuelo dándole vueltas a la cabeza al asunto del niño. Un niño de esa edad daría mucho trabajo, a lo mejor debería de contratar a una niñera, nono, Lena descarto esa idea enseguida, no seria como sus padres que la dejaban con una niñera la mayor parte del día(por no decir todo el día). Una guardería si, y así saldría del trabajo antes, pasaría a buscar al niño y estaría en casa con el, se llevaría un poco de trabajo a casa pero al menos pasaría tiempo con el pequeño. Se tendría que mudar, tendría que conseguir una casa con jardín y decorar la habitación con el, tenia tres años solo pero de seguro que tendría algún color favorito. Lena no sabia nada sobre niños es mas, Lena no tenia pensado tener niños, no creía que valía para ello, era una Luthor al fin y al cabo y los Luthor eran fríos, calculadores y trabajadores no eran para nada del tipo de familia que ama a sus hijos incondicionalmente. Lena paso las 10 horas de vuelo pensando en que cosas le gustarían al pequeño.

''Buenas noches señora, en que la puedo ayudar?'' la recibo el recepcionista del hotel

''Buenas noches, tengo una reserva a nombre de Lena Luthor''

''Por supuesto, solo déjeme su pasaporte y enseguida le doy la llave de su habitación. Si es tan amable de darle sus maletas al botones el se las llevara a la habitación enseguida''

Lena obedeció, dándole a cada hombre lo que le correspondía. Ya en su habitación Lena se dispuso a dormir pero sabia muy bien que no podría, estaba muy nerviosa como para conciliar el sueño así que fue a por su portátil y su móvil para adelantar el trabajo que se acumulo hoy. Encendió el móvil y le saltaron 38 llamadas perdidas de Kara y 53 mensajes, La mayoría de ellos eran ''Lena estas bien?'' o ''¿He hecho algo malo?'' Lena a parto el teléfono, se sentía un poco culpable por ignorarla pero aun no podía hablar con ella,tenia que ser en persona así que encendió su portátil y se concentro en su trabajo empujando esa culpabilidad al fondo de su cabeza.

En algún momento de la noche Lena se quedo dormida. El sueño que tuvo fue bastante claro, estaba Kara, el pequeño y ella, como si fueran una familia feliz. Su despertador sonó a las nueve y Lena a regañadientes despertó de ese sueño perfecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el capitulo tan corto, el siguiente es mas largo.


	3. Chapter 3

''Soy Katy Holton, la secretaria de la señora Dalton, me pidio que la acompañara hasta su despacho y que me asegurara que todo sea de su agrado'' Katy hizo una señal con la cabeza para que la siguiera por un largo pasillo, después de un par de puertas cerradas a los lados pasaron por un ventanal de una sala de reuniones a pesar de que las persianas dejaban poco que ver Lena pudo alcanzar a ver dos señoras de pie hablando entre ellas y en el suelo a unos pasos de las señoras se encontraba un niño de cabello marrón clarito que parecía muy ocupado jugando con sus caballos de juguetes  
''¿sera él ?'' se pregunto Lena y se quedo en el sitio observando y dejando a Katy hablando y caminando sola. De repente el niño levanto la cabeza y la mir, Lena quedo sin respiración. El niño se parecía mucho a Lex; el mismo pelo, la misma nariz y forma de la boca, salvo sus ojos, los ojos deberían de ser de la madre ya que tenían una profundidad y un azul que la miraban atentamente; tras unos segundos serio el niño pareció reconocerla y le sonrió. Lena creyó morir en ese momento, le sonrió al niño de vuelta, el pequeño al ver que tenia la atención de lena enseguida levanto uno de sus caballos de juguete queriendo enseñárselo a Lena, esta rio y el niño detrás del cristal la imito. Lena sentía que esto era todo un poco irreal, no sabia porque ni como el pequeño la había reconocido, a lo mejor no lo había hecho y tan solo era un niño contento, amable y al que le gustaba enseñar sus juguetes.  
Lena fue interrumpida por Katy que al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de que Lena no la seguía. ''Lena, el despacho es la ultima puerta a la izquierda, me acompaña?'' Lena se despidió del niño con la mano y volvió a seguir a Katy.  
Una vez en el despacho, Katy le indico que se sentara''Desea algo de beber?''  
''Si, agua por favor''Lena no podía sacarse la sonrisa del niño de la cabeza, sonreía sin parar.  
''La señora Dalton vendrá enseguida'' Le dijo ofreciéndole el vaso con agua.  
''Muchas gracias, has sido muy amable'' A Lena le pareció ver como la secretaria se ruborizaba un poco y esta medio tartamudeando le dio las gracias y salio del despacho. Por un segundo le recordó a Kara, no es que se hubiera olvidad de ella, sino que cada vez que la recordaba una culpabilidad la invadía, mas que nada por haber salido corriendo del país sin avisarle ni nada, su móvil seguía en el fondo de su bolso apagado, ya le había avisado a Jess de que solo contactara con ella por correo electrónico, por un momento estuvo tentada a coger el móvil pero justo antes de poder hacer nada una señora de unos 45 años entraba por la puerta''Señorita Luthor, soy Chorlote, es un placer poder tenerla aquí'' la señora Dalton le parecía ser un encanto de persona y en cuanto se acerco a Lena la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, a esta le tomo por sopesa pero con gusto se lo devolvió. ''no sabe lo agradecida que estoy de que haya podido venir en tan poco tiempo''  
''Por favor, el placer es mio de estar aquí y no me tiene que agradecer nada, es lo menos que podia hacer después de esa llamada''  
''Por lo que vi, ya conoció al Alex'' dijo la abogada dirigiéndose a su silla. Lena sonrió porque por mucho que el niño se le hubiera parecido a Lex no podía estar segura que fuera el.  
''¿Entonces es él?''  
''Si, es él y como ha visto le encantan su caballos'' dijo Charlote levantando la cabeza de sus cajones riendo y dejo varias carpetas sobre su mesa, Lena sospecho que fueran los papeles del testamento.  
''Bien, es hora de ponernos serias, Lena'' esta asintió ''la razón por la que la he llamado y por la que esta aquí es un asunto bastante importante y urgente, es sobre el testamento de Margot. La pondré al corriente de todo'' se apresuro a decir al ver que lena ya iba a hacer preguntar ''Margot acudió a nosotros hace menos de un año, le acababan de diagnosticar una enfermedad por lo que decidió arreglar para que su hijo pudiera tener un buen lugar a donde ir si a ella le pasaba algo, lo normal en estas situaciones es que el niño quede con abuelos o algún tío o tía, en el caso de Margot sus padres murieron en un accidente de trafico cuando ella tenia 24 y en el caso del padre del niño, es decir su hermano Lex, vuestro padre murió y vuestra madre es una fugitiva en busca y captura por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos así que, Lena, esto nos lleva a ti, ademas de ser la única parienta viva y capacitada para ser tutora legal Margot dejo escrito que en caso de su fallecimiento la custodia del niño fuera cedida a usted ''Lena quedo sorprendida ¿por que ella? Bueno, eso lo entendía, era la única familiar con vida pero lo que no entendia es como alguien de quien nunca escucho hablar le cediera la custodia de su hijo. Ante la mudez de Lena Charlote continuo  
''Se que probablemente tengas muchas dudas pero antes que nada, Margot te escribió una carta, puede que eso te aclare muchas dudas que tengas'' la abogada saco un sobre blanco con el nombre de Lena escrito en tinta negra y con una letra muy delicada, le extendió el sobre a Lena y esta con manos temblorosas lo cogió ''Te dejare que lo leas tranquila, cuando acabes hablaremos sobre tu decisión y el resto de papeleo'' Charlote se levanto y se alejo de Lena acercándose al ventanal para dejarle algo de intimidad.  
Lena aun se encontraba sentada y muda ante la situación. Lena Luthor, CEO de L Corp a los 24 años se encontraba sin palabras contemplando un simple sobre blanco con su nombre escrito con miedo pero al mismo tiempo esas delicadas letras negras le transmitan tranquilidad. Lena suspiro, contó hasta diez y abrió el sobre, saco dos cosas de dentro de el, lo primero que vio fue lo que parecía el reverso de una fotografía donde se podía leer ''Mama y Alex(2)'' escrito con la misma letra que aparecía en el sobre, al dar vuelta la foto observo a una mujer sosteniendo en brazos a un niño pequeño, lo primero que Lena pensó fue que la mujer era preciosa, no se extrañaba que hubiera llamado la atención de Lex, su cabello caía en cascada por sus hombres era de color marrón un poco mas oscuro que el del pequeño y viendo los ojos de Margot, la mujer de la foto, Lena podía decir sin duda alguna que Alex había sacado los ojos de la madre, la mujer estaba de pie en lo que parecía ser una cocina con Alex en sus brazos, ambos sonriendo a camara. Tras observar la fotografia unos segundos mas Lena se dispuso a leer la carta, con el corazón a mil por hora desdoblo el folio y comenzó a leer

Lena, se que esta situación te parecerá bastante absurda e irreal pero te pido por favor que acabes de leer la carta y luego decidas lo que quieres hacer con Alex. No se cuanto te habrá contado Charlote pero lo mejor sera que lo escuches de mi.  
Hace 6 mese me diagnosticaron cáncer, empece con los tratamientos pero ninguno de ellos hacia efecto a largo plazo. Hace una semana me lo diagnosticaron terminal y ahora nos encontramos en esta situación. Se que Lex nunca te hablo de mi ni de Alex, nunca supe el porque, Lex y yo nos conocimos en uno de sus cuajes de negocios que hizo aquí hace 6 años ya, nunca formalizamos nuestra relación, la excusa de Lex era que no quería ponernos etiqueta y a la verdad es que nunca me importo, al finy al cabo Lex siempre volvía a mi, nunca dude de que me quisiera y el poco tiempo que compartió con Alex tampoco dude que no le quisiera .  
Me di cuenta de su cambio, vi como poco a poco su obsesión con El aumentaba, como mi dulce Lex se me escapaba de las manos y a cambio se quedaba un Lex frio y calculador pero nunca llegue a imaginar que llegaría a hacer ESO, no he dejado de sentirme culpable desde entonces, a lo mejor pude haber hecho algo mas...  
Después de lo ocurrido no quise cambiarle el apellido a Alex, nadie nos relacionaba con Lex, el siempre hizo todo lo posible para que no saliéramos en revistas ni supieron quien era yo así que las malas acciones de Lex no podían perjudicar a Alex y ademas, dejarle su apellido me pareció un buen recuerdo del Lex del que me enamore, el bueno, amable y entregado Lex.  
Alex sabe quien es su padre, le he enseñado fotos y vídeos que teníamos juntos y también sabe lo que su padre hizo, aunque aun es pequeño he intentado explicarle lo que ocurrió. También sabe quien eres tu y el resto de su familia, Lex tenia fotos de ti y vuestros padres por casa y aun las conservo.  
Me hubiera encantado conocerte en persona, Lex siempre hablaba muy bien de ti, estaba muy orgulloso de ti, siempre que nos veíamos pasaba un buen rato hablando de los logros de su hermana pequeña, siempre fue como si te conociera sin conocerte.  
Lena, se que lo que te pido es mucho pero eres la única familia que le queda, solo le quedas tu. No quiero que alguien lo adopte porque lleva el apellido Luthor y acaben descubriendo que es hijo de Lex y lo usen. Es un niño muy feliz que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado nunca ha perdido la sonrisa. Por favor Lena, dale una oportunidad.  
Se que hice mal en nunca presentarme después de lo que paso con Lex pero me sentía avergonzada y no sabia como actuar, me arrepiento cada día de no haberme puesto en contacto contigo antes.  
Lo siento mucho y siento mucho ponerte en esta situación pero es tu sobrino y te necesita y se que harás lo correcto por como lex me hablaba de ti.  
Muchas gracias por haber leído la carta. Te deseo lo mejor decidas lo que decidas. 

Lena acabo de leer la carta sin darse cuenta de que tenia los ojos inundados en lagrimas  
''Donde tengo que firmar?'' apenas le salia la voz.  
''¿perdona?'' dijo Chalote volviendo al escritorio  
''Que donde tengo que firmar para poder adoptarlo'' volvió a repetir Lena con voz mas firme mirando a la abogada a los ojos, esta le devolvía la mirada perpleja pero al segundo se recupero  
''de acuerdo, en seguida traigo los papeles que faltan, deme un segundo'' Charlote salio del despacho dejando a Lena a solas con sus pensamientos.  
Su cabeza se dividía en dos, por un lado tenia una voz que le decía que no seria buena tutora, que echaría a perder al niño y que este la acabaría odiando y por otro lado tenia la voz que le decía que lo haría mejor que Lillian, que lo haría bien, que cuidaría y querría al pequeño como si fuera de ella  
Lena seguía con la mirada perdida u su cabeza a mil por hora cuando la abogada entro por la puerta ''He traído los papeles que faltan, si usted quiere me los puede traer mañana firmados después de que sus abogados los miren''  
''No, los firmare ahora mismo'' y se dispuso a leer los papeles y firmarlos. 

Hora y media mas tarde Lena salia del despacho con todos los papeles firmados y toda la documentación en marcha. Por lo que la abogada le había informado debería de pasar en irlanda una semana mas que es lo que tardarían los papeles del niño para poder abandonar el país con ella y que legalmente ya fuera su tutora legal; también le informo de que mañana conocería al pequeño oficialmente junto con la asistenta social que estaba acompañando al menor y que si todo salia bien mañana mismo podría irse con el pequeño a la casa de este hasta que todo estuviera listo.  
Lena mentiría su dijera que se moría de los nervios, estaba hecha un flan; sabia que había hecho lo mejor para el niño, esperaba que fuera así y también esperaba que el niño entendiera el porque se tenían que mudar a otro país. Tenia miedo, moría de miedo por hacer las cosas mal.  
Monto en un taxi con la idea de irse al hotel y ponerse a trabajar, una semana lejos de L corp iba a acumular mucho trabajo pero Lena sabia que no iba a poder concentrarse en nada.  
''Como me gustaría que estuviera Kara en estos momentos'' pensó Lena, Kara siempre sabia que decir para hacer sentir mejor a Lena. En vez de darle la dirección de su hotel le pidió al conductor que la llevara al centro comercial mas cercano, quería llevarle un regalo al niño mañana. 

Dándole las gracias al conductor lena se bajo y se dirigió dentro del centro comercial y entro en la primera jugueteria que vio, sabia muy bien que estaba buscando, por lo que había visto al niño le gustaban muchos lo caballos, al llegar a National City debería de hablar con Jess sobre comprar un establo, de seguro que le encantaría poder tener caballos de verdad.  
''Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Amanda, puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?'' una dependienta se acerco a Lena  
''Si, me gustaría encontrar caballos de juguetes''  
''Por supuesto, sigame. Es para una niña o para un niño?'' le pregunto la dependienta mientras lena la seguía hacia una sección de la jugueteria donde parecía haber juguetes de granja  
''Es un niño, tiene cuatro años'' contesto Lena distraida mirando las estanterías repletas de juguetes  
''A esa edad son para comérselos, yo tengo dos, son un poco mas grandes, aproveche que luego dejan de dar tantos abrazos. Es su hijo? Mire, aquí tenemos varios que a lo mejor le pueden interesar, también tenemos un caballo barbie que viene con su cría por si le interesa''  
''Es mi sobrino y muchas gracias por la ayuda'' Lena estaba encantada, había estanterías repletas de juguetes, no todos de caballos por supuesto pero de seguro que podría encontrar algo que le gustar a Alex. 

Un par de horas mas tardes y conociéndose la vida entera de Amanda la cual fue de mucha ayuda; Lena salia del centro comercial con varias bolsas de la jugueteria. Ahora si si dirija en un taxi hacia su hotel.  
Ya sentada en su cama se dispuso a mirar su correo  
''20 mensajes de Jess...Espero que no sean todos sobre trabajo''Lena abrió el primero

Lena, por aquí esta todo bien, he aplazado sus conferencias sin fecha fija, he dicho que no sabe cuando va a volver. Te mando un par de informes de I+D sobre las producciones y los informes de recursos sociales que me pidió. Espero que todo le este yendo bien

PD: Kara Danvers ha llamado ya tres veces preguntando por usted. 

''Kara....''Lena miro hacia su bolso que encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. Sabia que en algún momento tenia que hablar con ella pero no sabia ni como ni cuando. ''Cuando llegue a la ciudad va a ser mejor...en persona es mejor'' diciéndose eso abrió el siguiente mensaje de Jess. Eran mas informes y otro PD que ponía que Kara había vuelto a llamar otras 4 veces. Todos los correos eran parecidos, informes y estadísticas de trabajo y PD diciendo que Kara había llamado y que estaba muy preocupada. Lena iba por el mensaje 19 de Jess, el único diferente y que llamo la atención de Lena

Lena, lo siento mucho pero me ha dicho que si le dejo escribirte no va a volver mas, sabes que ha venido mas de 30 veces? Si, las he contado. 

Lena, soy Kara, por que no me contestas al teléfono? Ya se que estas fuera del país, Jess me lo ha dicho, pero no me quiere decir el porque o cuando vas a volver. No entiendo porque no me dijiste nada mas. Nada de lo que este ocurriendo va a hacer que cambie de opinión acerca de ti así que por favor, responde y al menos dime que estas bien, que estamos bien. 

''Mierda'' Lena se sentía bastante culpable, sabia que desaparecer de un momento a otro iba a molestar a Kara y mas que nada no contestarle al teléfono. Lena ya se había ido del país por trabajo otras veces y siempre hablaban con Kara en todo momento era de esperar que Kara no entendiera porque esta vez era diferente pero es que Lena no sabia como afrontar esta situación.  
Lena era bastante cociente de sus sentimientos por Kara, sabia como se sentía por ella y tenia la esperanza de que Kara en el fondo sintiera algo parecido por ella pero ahora con un niño todo eso iba a cambiar y no sabia si iba a ser para mejor para peor y era algo que le daba miedo. 

Jess, reenviale esto a Kara, por favor. 

Kara, lo siento mucho, no te puedo explicar por correo ni por teléfono lo que esta ocurriendo. No te preocupes, vale? Todo esta bien. En cuanto llegue te prometo que hablare contigo y te aclarare todo.  
Te quiero. 

Lena. 

Lena envió el correo, se levanto de la cama, se sirvió una copa de vino y se dispuso a trabajar, necesitaba despejar la mente y pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ni Kara ni el encuentro de mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En proceso el 4. Por la madrugada o mañana estará subido.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy un desastre actualizando así que obligadme. Espero que os guste.  
> Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.


End file.
